


神様がいられない

by Hainekokyuuu



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:34:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28630344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hainekokyuuu/pseuds/Hainekokyuuu
Summary: 平凡無奇的戀愛日常猛然之間覺得木葉ｘ北好像相性很合就開始了這段冷cp之旅※ABO元素有※非典型AO配※短篇合輯
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Kita Shinsuke/Konoha Akinori, Kita Shinsuke/Miya Atsumu, Komori Motoya/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 平凡無奇的戀愛日常  
> 猛然之間覺得木葉ｘ北好像相性很合  
> 就開始了這段冷cp之旅  
> ※ABO元素有  
> ※非典型AO配  
> ※短篇合輯

00漫長冬日的開端

強勁冷氣團來襲，整個兵庫縣迎來了2019年冬天的第一波寒流，即使依然晴光普照卻仍抵擋不了4、5度的低溫，路上行人紛紛穿上厚重的外套、纏繞上各種色系的圍巾，店家也紛紛啟動了暖氣及各色燈飾，希望能替過年前的兵庫增添喜氣。從進入製藥會社至派遣到兵庫分社，也不過短短的經過了三年，更遑論人生地不熟的兵庫，木葉秋紀也才在這堆疊一年半的生活經驗，但他一直是能快速上手的人，不論課業、人際、生活技能。木葉熟練的踏進距離住家不遠的大型超市，獨自推了台大型推車，將背包隨意地丟入，笑著與超市中的營業員點頭示意，「辛苦了！」。木葉逛超市一直養成固定的流程，第一步肯定都是確認今日待買清單，接著才會從最需要搶購的蔬果肉品類進行採購，滑開社群軟體，上面數字顯示99+不用特別看都能知道，梟谷排球群組仍在熱烈討論，可能是木兔的奧運入選、白福的日常美食、赤葦的加班日常、小見出演男二的新戲......各種大家的生活日常，但現在還不是木葉與大家聊訊息的時段，他點開被置頂的視窗，映入眼簾的是對方交代的今日購物清單，不慌不忙地走在各個家庭主婦抑或是單身男女中，挑揀著蔬菜及肉品，偶爾的煩惱也不過是今日菜價漲了多少、有沒有搶到特價肉品，但這些煩惱大概就是生活中的小幸福吧。  
提著兩大袋的生鮮食品及生活用品，木葉熟練的放入後車廂，邊騰出手接通了來電，「路上要幫你買杯珍珠奶茶嗎？」邊插入鑰匙，邊調整著後照鏡，隔著手機聽到對面清冷又夾雜風聲的回應，木葉露出沒轍的表情，在掛斷電話前還是沒忍住唸了兩句，「加珍珠你真的吃得完嗎？上次不也是喝不完叫我幫你喝。」從車廂的鏡子中，可以看到帶有幸福神色的無奈表情，似乎沒發覺，主動提出幫忙帶杯飲品回去的人也是自己。  
木葉秋紀知道做為一個ALPHA是群體中的優秀人才，但做為AIPHA群體中，他不過是個普通的ALPHA，但他仍然平穩的學習、打球，也曾在高中階段與身旁的摯友們，一同見證屬於他們最高的榮耀，之後的他順著社會潮流升學、出社會就業，然後慶幸地在社會隊持續打球。剛來到兵庫的他，與會社同仁磨合、適應兵庫環境、磨合新的球隊，但仍擁有不少幸運，他與在大阪訓練的木兔有了更近的距離，他總是笑著對木兔說：「我就是在東京陪赤葦、來兵庫陪你，根本是你們小情侶的最佳小天使。」，但他只能得到缺根筋的摯友，一臉傻逼得回著，「沒有啊，我們覺得翔陽比較像小天使。」各種詞不達意的對話。  
木葉秋紀個性隨和，身旁的人也說他很可靠、好相處，但往往他總不是最亮眼、最優秀的那一位，好像就是平凡無奇的優秀，前面有耀眼的摯友、後面有不容忽視的新秀，偶爾的他感到低落、偶爾的他感到自卑，身為ALPHA的許多天性，似乎並不是那麼明顯的彰顯在他身上，他不似一般的ALPHA有強烈的攻擊性，但他真正談了戀愛後，發現自己仍有那執拗性、控制欲以及不容侵犯的佔有欲。  
踏入溫暖的室內、脫下鞋，木葉將鑰匙掛回門旁的櫃子上，旁邊已然懸掛的鑰匙彰顯著戀人早已到家的訊息，踏入日式榻榻米的走廊上，越往起居室走越能聽見來自晚間新聞的播報聲音，拉開拉門如所想的一樣，只有播放著的電視及開著的暖爐，一旁的廚房則傳出壽喜燒的香氣，那是他們今天的晚餐。木葉喊了聲我回來了，一如既往地聽見回應聲後，便不疾不徐地走進廚房，以不打擾掌廚人的方式，將屬於生鮮食品的購物袋放置餐桌上，爾後就提著生活用品將其歸位到它們應該去的地方。  
沖洗過熱水澡、打理完自己，再次回到起居室，就見電視早已轉播到了晚間卡通，暖桌上也擺設好了今日的壽喜燒及菜盤、肉盤，這才是他們平常真正用餐的地方，所謂的餐桌不過是個臨時性的儲放空間，泛著金色的瞳孔直面的盯著自己，木葉失笑的走過去將自己塞入他身旁仍綽綽有餘的空間，把帶有冰冷空氣的腳湊到了已然溫暖的腳旁，腳趾相觸的瞬間可以感受到對方的閃躲，但似乎是貪戀這一絲冷意，緊接著又不屈不撓的貼上，木葉撐著下巴瞇著雙眼看著眼前的晚餐，「今日的晚餐真豐盛。」身旁的人倚了過來，銀色的髮絲輕柔的掃過臉頰，那一點癢意似乎也掃在了心尖上。  
「放假了。」北信介簡單的解釋今日晚餐的豐盛，日本的勤勞節有放假，加上週休二日，即使重疊也有補足三天，做為農業生產者自然沒有什麼假期，是跟著老天爺的飯碗走，但寒流來襲前的秋季完成了今年的最後一次收割，在春日到來前，北信介總是習慣休耕來養育土壤，雖然還有後端需要處理的麻煩，但總歸起來還是比平時輕鬆、也有了更多空閒的時間。  
在開始享用美食前，木葉還是更想抱抱身邊的戀人，知道對方沒有什麼太大的反抗，便自顧自地把對方塞進自己的懷裡，愛不釋手的銀色髮絲撓得脖頸有些發癢，但長年勞動的身軀帶有溫暖的溫度，暖得令人無法放手，木葉親了下北信介的額頭又蹭了蹭臉頰，北信介談起戀愛來異常的直率，這是一年來木葉秋紀最大的體悟，在自己還沒準備出手前，對方早就自顧自地吻了上來，唇瓣相觸的同時，氣溫似乎也跟著上升了，溫熱柔軟的觸感讓木葉忘記了飢餓感，雙手順著腰側伸入了衣內，撫摸起了對方敏感的腰窩，暫時中斷的吻伴隨著貼上頸側的氣息，讓北信介一下子秉住了呼吸，說不出是緊張還是害怕，也大概兩者都有，但當木葉輕柔的咬上並吸吮起自己頸側時，他便又放下剛才瞬間提起的心，親暱地往對方身上靠去，北信介很清楚那不過是作為獵物被狩獵時的天性，因為他並不討厭這種帶有宣示權的行為。  
桌上電磁爐總算被按下了開關，電視上播放著北信介最近著迷的卡通冒險故事，看著北信介咬著珍珠認真地目光，木葉含笑地主動扛起放入料理的這項工作，靜謐的氛圍是他們的常態，兩個喜靜的人談起戀愛，多了點熱鬧、卻少不了適當的安靜。溫暖的屋內充斥著壽喜燒的香味，但另一股難以被忽視的烏龍茶香也瀰漫在空氣中，更多的是纏繞在北信介的身上，那是木葉的信息素，他對自己的傑作感到非常滿意，還有一絲很淡的麥香味也攀爬在空氣以及自己的身上，但一旁的北信介混然不覺的在奮力和珍珠作戰著，想要用吸管把最後幾顆珍珠吸上來。  
北信介是個BETA，BETA也擁有信息素，只是味道很淡、作用不大，甚至自己也聞不到，他對於自己身上的信息素味道，是在高中時期的後輩講給他聽的，而木葉身上的信息素味道則是交往前，身邊的朋友偶然間提及的。他依然聞不到任何味道，但他開始在家裡備起了烏龍茶，偶爾泡來喝，尤其是當木葉出差的時候，因為他想藉由聞聞戀人的氣味來降低思念，即使對於一個BETA而言，沒有發情期沒有易感期，氣味甚至對他們沒有影響，但他知道，知道自己身上有著滿溢出來的茶香味，主調的烏龍夾雜自己身上的麥香。  
「あき，你看！」北信介板著一張臉舉著喝完的珍珠奶茶，似乎在告訴木葉－－我有好好的喝完，並沒有麻煩你。  
木葉失笑的親了一口還帶有奶茶香味的唇，寵溺的語氣帶了點漫溢的香氣，「待會就變成晚餐吃不下了。」  
這下，木葉家的晚餐才正式要開始進食。

TBC.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ※あき是日文的秋，發音是Aki，因為覺得北談起戀愛，應該遠比我們想得還直率，也可能是個會依賴戀人的人，那理所當然也會有一些親密的稱呼。

01平凡的假日  
北信介一直都是很自律的人，定時的起床、進食、勞動、睡眠，所有的事情都是一點一滴地照著「往常」進行，那是構築他這個人的基礎，也是他一直堅信的生活方式。

05:30am

北信介從暖和的被窩裡坐起，在離開家裡唯一西式裝潢的房間前，親了一口木葉的臉頰，看到對方幼稚的避開又拉起棉被阻擋外界的冷空氣。北信介從刷牙、洗漱、準備早餐，有條不紊的做著。

06:15am

前往農地的時間還早，天色尚未轉亮，北信介手持著油燈，安靜地走在熟悉的道路上，準備去做例行的檢查，並為下午的蓄水工作做準備。大多稻田不喜休耕蓄水，但北信介仍然會持續進行農地的保養，適當的蓄水有助於地下水的累積，對生態環境會有較為正面的影響。

冷風吹拂，身上溫暖的毛衣及圍巾也無法抵擋一早的寒冬，農地的範圍並不小，但貿然的巡邏也不理性，北信介也只是一貫的確認沒有野外生物的打擾，並將工具簡易放置在農地旁的小工具間，便啟程返家。

06:45am

北信介再次將味噌湯放到了瓦式爐，轉至了小火，準備進入叫醒戀人的工作階段。

床榻上的棉被將木葉整個人包圍，只露出些許茶色的髮絲，還沒等北信介有任何行動，木葉就先從被窩中伸出了手攬住他的肩膀將其拉倒在床上。雖然隔著棉被，但木葉還是穩當的抱住了北信介，用了個巧勁讓兩人都能確切的躺在床上，鼻子輕巧的抽動了兩三下，一早嘶啞的聲音帶有笑意，「信介的味道。」木葉不知道一般人的冬日早晨是怎樣的風景，但他的肯定是愛人臉頰上的緋紅。

07:15am

跟被窩又爭鬥了一陣子，木葉總算是乖巧的坐在了暖爐旁，準備享用假日的第一餐，清翠的青蔥撒在冒著白煙的味噌湯上、飽和的白米配上簡易的高麗菜捲及帶有甜味的玉子燒，簡易的豬肉片撒上芝麻醬汁，北信介總是更偏向傳統的日式料理。

09:00am

北信介將灰色的圍巾纏繞到自己的脖子上，再拿起懸掛於衣架上的另一條同色圍巾，木葉些微的蹲了下身軀，讓他可以更輕易地幫自己加裝防寒圍巾，外頭的陽光已然從窗口照入房內，今天是個好天氣。

在拉開家門前，木葉又再一次接收到了來自北信介的怨念，剛才早飯後的親暱似乎花了太多的時間，以致於無法照計畫的提早出門，北信介終究忍不住抱怨了「要是買不到最新一期漫畫，你就要負責。」

關上門之前，木葉思考，現在還來得及跟赤葦講，請他幫我留本今日發售的漫畫嗎？

10:00am

來到距離家有些距離的購物中心，北信介拉起了口罩，右手被木葉溫暖的手掌包裹著。

一旁咖啡店的咖啡香飄揚在樓層內，不少精心打扮的女子及甜蜜的情侶與木葉和北信介擦肩而過，兩人就和周遭的人們一樣，就是平凡的享受著假日。ALPHA的獨佔欲會藉著氣味來彰顯，做為什麼也聞不到的BETA，北信介對於性別的判定非常的遲鈍，就像是一個個走過的人們，木葉可以只靠空氣就知道，穿著可愛短裙的女高中生是OMEGA、正在討論剛才電影內容的男性情侶是一對BETA、玩著手機獨自走進咖啡店的大叔是個ALPHA，空氣中的所有味道都在顯示著這些訊息，而身旁正在努力查著漫畫發售消息的北信介，只有聞到那濃厚的咖啡香，渾然不覺自己全身上下都被泡在烏龍茶香中，只要有走過的ALPHA或是OMEGA，就能輕易地知道他的所有權以及兩人的關係。

「あき，在五樓的書店，待會10:30開始發售。」北信介總算不當手機兒童了，把再次確認後的資訊轉告給一旁領路的木葉。

踏上手扶梯，將雙手往前抱住北信介的腹部，兩人的身高很接近，這樣的階段差，使得木葉的雙手正好撫在北信介平坦的腹部上，讓木葉不禁臉紅了起來，似是想起兩人親密時口無遮攔提過的話題，惹得他自己又趕緊把手收回來，引得北信介露出狐疑的表情。

11:30am

總算，木葉心想，總算是買到了最新一期的漫畫更新，免了被迫要跟後輩低頭的困境。

牛皮紙袋裝載了間隔一個月的新刊漫畫，好似擁有一大筆寶物般，北信介珍重的將他抱在懷裡，甚至不願意分出手來讓木葉牽，但即使很想趕快看期待已久的更新，但北信介還是知道，當務之急應該是準備享用午餐。

12:30pm

日式的定食套餐有著令人眼花撩亂的選項，但木葉還是堅持的選擇了自己喜愛的炸肉塊，但現在讓他最愛的肯定不是盤子上那炸得金黃的酥脆肉塊，而是眼前正認真地捧著裝納著熱烏龍茶的小巧茶杯，一口一口讓溫熱的茶及那熱烈的愛溫暖自己身軀的北信介。

大概沒有人和北信介說過，明目張膽的品嘗著戀人的信息素，是世界上最浪漫又沉默的告白。

3:50pm

捲起的褲管、露出的皮膚，無一倖免的浸泡在水中，沾染了泥土般的灰泥色，木葉狼狽地樣子讓坐在田埂旁等著收尾的北信介大笑了出來。

4:30pm

白色的煙霧瀰漫在日式澡堂般的寬大浴室，從狹小的紗窗口能聽見外見野生狐狸的啼叫聲，寬大的浴池塞下兩個成年人都還綽綽有餘，木葉早已在一旁洗淨自己身上的髒汙，發出像老頭子般的嘆息聲，幸福的泡在足以浸至鎖骨高度的熱水中，隔著浴室拉門也無法掩蓋住換洗間的動靜，閉上雙眼享受溫暖的同時，他聽到了衣物摩擦的細碎聲，伴隨著落入洗衣籃的聲音，張開眼往左側看去，果然是將一切收拾完、準備來洗澡的戀人。

木葉不止一次覺得戀人做為農事勞動者，是一個多麼神聖、辛勞而虔誠的職業，也不止一次覺得，於他而言是一件另類幸福的事情。男人總是感官動物，木葉不否認，在長年勞動的情形下，即使不再打排球，北信介仍然有著精壯、線條漂亮的身材，也擁有比起一般BETA更加柔韌的身體條件，讓他更能承受來自ALPHA的侵略，但除去這些，木葉覺得太陽照射下與衣物防護下造成的色差，好似上天在北信介身上留下的痕跡，難以被太陽照射到的胸口、大腿根部，有著白皙的膚色；手臂及長年照射下的脖頸臉部及小腿則有著健康的麥色，強烈的色彩差異硬生生地呈現出了情色的感覺，太過於直白的眼神即使在白霧瀰漫的浴室，仍然被北信介捕捉到。

木葉窘迫的摸摸鼻子，乖巧的背過身去，不打擾自家戀人清洗，搞得好像第一次一起洗澡一樣，木葉吐嘈著自己，但背對後反而放大了聲響，他聽到了蓮蓬頭撒出的水聲及熱水濕潤下北信介發出的舒服嘆聲，還聽見沐浴乳在身上遊走塗抹的黏滑聲，木葉覺得自己可能需要更多的新鮮空氣，大腦似乎快要充血而無法運作。

8:30pm

享用過湯烏龍麵的晚餐，兩人雙腳在暖爐下互相玩鬧著，環抱在腰間的雙手鬆垮的靠著，毛茸茸的頭頂也拱在胸口，臨近睡覺前的悠閒時光，讓兩人都不免有了些睡意。

9:15pm

堅持了半個小時多，收看了假日戲劇的兩人，總算決定移動回房間，享受睡前的閱讀時光。

10:00pm

總算看完最新一期漫畫的北信介，鄭重的將漫畫放入排序良好的書櫃上，再兩步併作三步的跳回溫暖的被窩內，迅速地讓自己能佔據木葉懷中的位置，木葉溫暖的手搭上北信介的背部，他聽見戀人從自己懷中傳出的悶悶聲，「明天想吃包子。」木葉笑著同意了，他知道自己的戀人是被漫畫中輸了比賽的主角群們影響，想要品嘗主角最喜歡的肉包。

10:15pm

坐落於農地旁的屋舍早已熄滅了所有燈光，寒冷的天氣下野外的鳥類啼叫著、飛翔著，但臥室內的兩人蓋著厚重棉被、在棉被下彼此擁抱著，一同陷入帶有星光的夢中。

這是木葉家最簡單溫馨的週末假期，承載了兩人的日常及愛意。

TBC.


End file.
